


The Spy Who Loved Me

by manta_rays_on_gallifrey



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Our Man Bashir, very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta_rays_on_gallifrey/pseuds/manta_rays_on_gallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many moments between Garak and Bashir during the series where I think "they should have kissed there." Here is just one of those moments, rewritten so they do. Set during the events of Our Man Bashir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Who Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my beta readers pattroughton and samwisefrakkinggamgee for helping to make this something I'd be willing to publish. Enjoy!

The shot rang out through the cave, echoing off the harsh, craggy rocks. Garak felt hot blood run down his collar and lifted his hand to the injury in shock and surprise. Julian stalked down the passage towards him, holding the still-smoking gun tight on one hand. He roughly assessed the damage, silently cursing his doctor’s instincts that forced him to make sure the wound wasn’t fatal before continuing with his mission. “You’ll be fine,” he growled.

“It’s just a flesh wound.”

Garak leaned against the cave wall, still paralyzed with shock, although now more from the surprise of the past few moments’ events than from pain. “That,” he began, “was awfully close,” he paused and scanned Julian’s face for a trace of emotion beyond stony rage. “What if you’d killed me?”

“What makes you think I wasn’t trying?”

Well, this is new, Garak thought to himself. He knew Julian Bashir could be naïve, socially awkward, intrusive, and, on occasion, infuriatingly determined, but murderous? Willing to kill a friend at a moment’s notice for the sake of a mission? This was something new, something interesting, something almost alluring. Garak mentally cursed himself for straying off topic, but there was no denying that this new development was a significant one. Perhaps they weren’t so different after all. Perhaps for once the feeling he knew had always been there could be reciprocated.

“Doctor,” Garak finally replied, “I do believe there’s hope for you yet.”  
“I’m so relieved,” Julian smirked, secretly pleased he could, just once, gain the upper hand in their banter. “Now we have to get to the control room. Are you coming or not?”

“Well, who am I to question Julian Bashir?” Garak murmured almost to himself as Bashir began to march down the hallway. Bashir noted a strange tone in Garak’s voice, thoughtful and almost curious, but didn’t stop. At least, not until a moment later when a hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around into a firm but passionate kiss. They stayed together for a moment that seemed to last for an hour or even a year before Garak stepped back, straightening his collar and dabbing at the blood still running down his neck.

“Well,” Garak exhaled, “that was something new.”

Julian gaped at him, lips still tingling and mind reeling. A thousand thoughts raced through his head, but mostly just an insatiable aching for another kiss. So much for having the upper hand.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments and critiques are welcome.


End file.
